Be Mine Potter!
by Blazenix
Summary: Due to traditions of the Malfoy family, Draco has to choose a mate, someone to share the rest of his life with and the person he's choosen is Harry Potter. But unfortunately he has to not only win Harry over but also compete with Harry's other admirers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**A little different take on a Potter story than what I usually do. Its not meant to be realistic, I just wrote it for fun.**

**Chapter One**

**The Birthday, The Chosen One and The Dirty Magazine**

Draco Malfoy was sat still in his living room, both his parents and Severus Snape had serious looks on their faces, he shifted uncomfortably with their intense gazes staring at him, whatever they had to discuss this had to be a terrible topic to discuss. His thoughts were broken when his mother cleared her throat indicating his father to speak.

"Your mother and I have to discuss a very important topic Draco," his father said in a grave voice.

"As you know today is your birthday dear, your sixteenth birthday in fact," his mother jumped in quickly.

"Right," Draco responded unsure.

"Yes well, what we haven't told you is that we Malfoy's have a proud tradition when we age sixteen," his father said holding his head up high.

"Which is?" asked Draco suspicously narrowing his eyes.

His mother grabbed his hands and leaned in close causing Draco to be very concerned and weirded out making shift backwards a bit.

"Well darling, when a Malfoy is sixteen the tradition is that they choose their mate,"

"...Mate?"

"They're future spouse, someone to share their life and power with, to entwine your souls and minds," Lucius informed.

"What? You mean I have to choose the person I want to marry?" spluttered Draco.

"Well you can change your mind I guess..." Narcissa added.

"But **no **Malfoy has done that before, for we consider it weak-willed," his father added giving his wife a look making her glare at him.

"How the heck can I choose right now? I me-"

"We know you've already got your mind set on someone Draco," Narcissa smiled.

Draco stared at them. How the hell did they know he had a crush?

"Your journel was open, son, you write about how you wish you can be with this certain person since your first year," Lucius confessed.

Their son gaped at them.

"Plus we...we can actually hear you...at night," his mother added.

The Malfoy's face turned bright red, his own parents actually listened to him talking in his sleep, about **that **person! This was the most embarrassing moment in his entire lif-

"So son we like to know, who is this lucky person who gained your attention?" asked Lucius.

Draco turned pink.

"I refuse to tell! Its embarrassing enough already you actually know I like someone! But to tell you who it is? No," glared Draco.

Narcissa sighed.

"I was afraid this might happen, so I invited Severus,"

Severus Snape spent the entire time with his arms folded and his eyes closed as if to focus on his thoughts it wasn't until Narcissa mentioned his name that he opened his eyes to stare at Draco.

"Go look into Draco's mind and see who this person is," Lucius ordered.

"Wait what?" spluttered Draco jumping up.

"Legilimens!" shouted Snape.

The two people stood frozen at the spot. After a while Severus's pale skin turned a tint of red with his eyes widening while Draco buried his face in his from the humilation.

"Well what is it?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"He's definitely your son Lucius, he has a filthy mind," Snape coughed not looking at the glaring teen in the eye.

"And?" Narcissa asked keenly.

"The person is Harry Potter," Severus revealed dramatically.

The surprised looks on his parents faces made Draco want the floor to magically open up and swallow him.

"Ahh that explains a few things," his mother said thoughtfully.

"...Well in a way he's a good choice for you," Lucius added.

"He's famous, your equal in combat, wealthy, good looking and more importantly you never stop talking about him," Narcissa listed on the good qualities of her son's choice of mate.

"Better than Pansy Parkinson, god damn that girl is ugly," agreed Lucius.

"You two don't care I'm gay?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Actually that runs in the family," Narcissa smirked shooting her husband a look.

"What does she mean father?"

"Never you mind," Lucius replied making shifty eyes.

"But what about that night with the strawberries, whipped cream and champagne and I got to watch you and Sev-"

"Mother! Too much information!" yelled Draco face going red again.

"We were your age once too,"

"I **really** didn't need that mental image thank you very much!" responded their son.

Severus gave the horrified teen a sly smirk.

"Need I remind you that mental image I got from you including you saying 'Suck it Potter like the willing love slave you ar-"

"Yes! Okay! Lets not get into that thanks!" Draco growled glaring at Snape.

"Agreed," muttered Lucius.

"Now Draco dear, this year when you return to Hogwarts your goal should be to woo the boy you care for," smiled Narcissa.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about the Malfoy line?" asked Draco to Lucius.

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking of babies?" responded his father raising an eyebrow.

"Let that be for now, but right now work on your strategy to gain Potter's affections, maybe start by sending him a present on his birthday?" Narcissa offered.

"He hates me," muttered Draco.

"Well you've given no reason for him to like you," replied Narcissa.

His mother gave him a cuddle. "Just show him the real you,"

The all the adults left the room leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Harry Potter.

That boy haunted his mind since first year.

_'What a Malfoy wants gets,"_ though Draco with a smirk.

_'And God will know I will go to Hell and back to make Harry Potter mine!'_ He'd make sure of it.

* * *

"Gah! It burns!" Harry shrieked.

A couple of people on the streets gave the boy a strange look.

"Um my ears are burning," the boy muttered embarrassed.

The people nodded walking away, one person said "That means someone is talking about you,"

Harry snorted. If your ear burns every time someone talks about you, Harry's would have surely been on fire years ago.

When he came up to the Dursleys house he took a deep breath and entered the house. Maybe if he was really quiet, not breath for a few seconds then his family wouldn't notice him...just pretend that hes invisible...like usual.

But unfortunately fate wasn't so kind when his foot stepped on the creaky step making his aunt's head snap towards him.

"What on earth are you wearing boy?" screeched aunt Petunia.

Harry sighed, he was hoping that they wouldn't notice the black outfit with the choker, then again did it really matter?

"Clothes," Harry responded.

"Bad enough your a freak, now your turning into one of those weirdos, with the punk hair," muttered Petunia leaving Harry alone.

Of course Harry wasn't going goth or punk, he just liked the clothes really but as usual the Dursleys incorrectly termed anything different from the norm as "freakish" or "wierdos". He was glad that he was going back to Hogwarts soon, he really wanted out of the house, away from his fat whale of an uncle and his screechy banshee sounding aunt.

The only thing different Harry noticed was that his cousin was actually trying to be nice to him, ever since the dementor attack, he's been really trying to be on good terms with him, when Dudley saw Harry he eyed his cousin up and down. At this point he'd have expected a snark comment about how freaky he thought he was but instead got "Looks alright on you,"

Harry rushed towards his room and as expected a letter was left on his bed.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I normally wouldn't bother with such cobbler how ever I just thought I'd like to give you a heads up that you'll gain even more attention this year, due to some pictures in Witchy Warts's magazine, guess who's been voted the most charming handsome wizard? _

_P.S. I've already got you your present for your birthday and I'll look forward to see you in Hogwarts._

_Love Ginny'_

"Great," muttered Harry.

**More** popularity? Darn he really needed to move to France and change his name to Gerard* or something.

The Boy Who Lived recoiled in horror as he opened up the girly magazine...which seemed quite dirty for a girly magazine. Harry certainly didn't expect to see Gildroy Lockheart almost completely nude except for a couple of books covering his...area...or him starting to move towards the books trying to be seductive...or him starting to pick them up.

_'EW! That's going to be my nightmare for the next two weeks,'_thought Harry shuddering in disgust flicking the page quickly.

If possible he managed to pale even more when he saw the next page.

Featuring him...topless...in tight leather jeans. His pose and expression was quite suggestive.

"Holy FUCK!" he shouted making a Hedwig jump, pidgeons fly off, and making his uncle shout "Shut you foul mouth freak!"

The Boy Who Lived shuddered, this picture was taken outside of his room how the hell...he rushed to close the blinds on his window.

He picked up the magazine and gulped turning over awaiting the sheer horror that the magazine held. It turned out to be a poll of the most charming handsome wizard.

His eyes scanned the page and widened at the three at the top.

**_'3rd- Gilderoy Lockheart_** _'Really not surpising,'_

**_2nd - Myron Wagtail _**_'Lead singer of the Wierd Sisters. Seen him at the Yule Ball, again not surpising he's popular'_

**_1st - Harry Potter _**_'Oh great...just terrific MORE unwanted attention,'_

The next page held a big bold title flashing different colours that made Harry's eyes go funny. The title read:

_**'The BIG Countdown for The Boy Who Lived!'**_

_'Countdown?'_ Harry thought reading the rest of the page.

_**'Harry Potter has grown more handsome and even more charming as he grows older. Many girls love him, adore him and even fantasise about him when they're sleeping **'Ew!'**.**_

_**Many of his admirers both female and male are counting down for his birthday when he's raring and LEGAL!'**_

Harry took a few seconds to think about this.

_'Legal? Raring? What do they mea-'_

His mouth dropped open at the realisation. He'll be sixteen...the age of constent...the age when he's **legal**.

They're counting down when he's old enough to have sex!

"What the hell?" he shouted loudly, causing Hedwig to shriek at him slightly.

**_'His fans who are students at Hogwarts look forward to attempt to woo and seduce The Boy Who Lived. Here's what some of the fans think of the Boy Who Lived_**

**_Felicity - "Oh yes I'd love to dig my claws into him I can think of so many naughty things we could do together!" _**_'The heck?'_

**_Samara - "I dream about him ALL the time! At night I scream his name _**_'Oh gross!'** but this led to some problems with my boyfriend...and the other two**," 'What the hell is wrong with these people?' _

**_Bob - "I've admire this boy for a very long time now, I watched him blossom and grow as the years fly by. _**_'How old is this guy?' **I had to punch it down cause I knew tradgically that he was underage **'Oh god these people need help!'** Plus I knew that he was many...many...many years younger than me. But when my dreams come true and he FINALLY becomes of age...here's what I'd like to do...'**_

Harry froze when the male older fan went to exact detail including handcuffs, whips but when he read the part that included the corn caused a bit of bile to rise in his mouth and throw the magazine to the floor.

"Oh God!" screeched Harry.

Thats it. He will now have nightmares for the rest of the month. He'd hope that no one at Hogwarts would act like that.

Harry's head looked up to see his cousin red in the face, The Boy Who Lived then looked into the direction he was looking at...which was the **_dirty_** magazine that fell open.

He probably wouldn't have minded so much if the magazine hadn't been open to the page to the almost naked Gilderoy Lockheart was in.

Dudley raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"I-Its not what you think!" spluttered Harry.

His cousin only slowly nodded in a way that meant he really didn't believe him.

"Um...I'll come back...when your not _busy_," muttered Dudley closing the door.

Harry nearly choked on his own spit. Did he really think he was doing **that**...to GILDEROY LOCKHEART?

"Ewwww," shuddered Harry tearing up the magazine into tiny little pieces.

Hedwig squawked and her owner stroked the top of her head softly to which he muttered.

"Why did Ginny have that kind of magazine anyway?"

* * *

**A/N:**

*** Very tempted to write "Move to France and change my name to Gerard Way or something" the lead singer to MCR. **

**Poor, poor Harry. He's going to meet some even weirder folk than this.**

**Till Next Time.**

**~Blazenix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Hello! Your reviews to me are my muse! I love recieving them! **

**Of course some characters may seem OC in this story and that is because I am writing this for fun! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Surprise, The Present and Beer**

Harry was peacefully sleeping in his bed, it was the final night he'd be fifteen years old and tomorrow he'd be sixteen. He woke up to a tawny owl screeching and a light object dropped on his chest.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw the object.

"Oh no," breathed Harry seeing the Witchy Warts magazine in his hands.

He was quite ready to tear up the offending item but when he tried to rip up the pages he find they couldn't tear.

_'Why? Why does fate try to torture me!__'_ Harry inwardly screamed.

His cousin entered the room but when he saw the magazine in his hands he was ready to step out again until Harry said otherwise.

Dudley didn't talk very loud all he heard was "mumble...mumble...fag?"

"What?" Harry hissed snapping his head up.

"I said do you want a fag?" Dudley said a little more loudly offering one of his cigarettes in his hand.

"Ohh for a second there I thought you were...eh never mind," shrugged off Harry.

"Now Harry we need to talk," Dudley said seriously light up his cigarette.

"What?" Harry asked wondering what got his bigger cousin worried.

"Are you having...issues?" Dudley asked trying to find the right word.

The Boy Who Lived gave a confused look.

"I mean are you...you know...gay?"

"Listen if its about that time you walked in with the magazine, I wasn't...you know doing **that** to him! A friend sent it to me I had no idea what it was until I opened it," explained Harry.

Dudley slowly nodded "I'm not really sure I would care anyway but I was just wondering,"

The silence was between them was broken by a loud siren noise.

"What the hell?" cried Dudley covering his ears.

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed realising where the noise was coming from.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Vernon yelled storming into the room along with a grouchy looking Petunia.

The magazine on his bed started to expanded and shrink making small cracklings noises alot like a bag of popcorn.

Vernon Dursley could be barely heard muttering loudly and quickly "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Killit!Killit!killit!"

Harry stepped back from the strange item realising the popping sound was getting louder.

"Everyone get down!" he yelled running for cover.

The Dursleys all stepped back slowly as the magazine expanded ripping at the seams. Then it exploded like a firework.

They all covered themselves with their arms expecting to be hit with hot burning fire but instead lightly got hit with confetti.

Bits of papers floated towards each other across the room causing Petunia to shriek in horror and began to form large bold letters.

It read: **"TIME'S UP"**

This statement caused Petunia to faint and the rest of them going pale. But then they formed more letters.

**"HARRY'S SIXTEEN! HE'S OFFICALLY OF AGE!" **

A small tune of marching band music started to play while the pieces of shredded paper started to form back together.

Everyone was stunned, no had said anything or moved except for Aunt Petunia who occasionally twitched on the floor.

The Boy Who Lived shrank back against the wall as he watched his uncle's face turned purple with rage.

"BOY!" snarled Vernon grabbing Harry by the scruff of the neck

"What the bloody hell do you think your playing at? Waking us up that this god for saken hour because of your precious birthday!"

"Uncle Vernon I swear!"

"Dad it was me," Dudley interrupted helping his mother from the floor.

Harry and Vernon look dumbstruck.

"What?" breathed Vernon.

"I was trying surprise him for his birthday but I guess the delivery was more earlier than I expected," shrugged Dudley.

"But its magic!" hissed Petunia "How have **you **used magic?"

"I...got help from Harry's friends..." Dudley thought carefully thinking of a good lie.

"Aww my little boy is so sweet being nice to his freakish cousin!" Petunia suddenly cooed wrapping her arms around her son.

Vernon just grunted and wobbled back to bed.

"But next time please tell us when you have a surprise like that Duddy,"

Dudley nodded and his mother left the two boys to go back to bed.

"Did you really?-"

"No," answered Dudley.

"Who the hell sent that to me! It's kinda creepy!" Harry muttered edging towards the magazine.

"_Kinda_?" spluttered Dudley "Its **really** creepy,"

A piece of parchment slipped out of the magazine which read:

_**'Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday! **_

_**Hoped you like the Surprise! **_

_**Love from**_

_**Fred and George'**_

Dudley stepped away from Harry who looked absolutely livid.

"...THOSE...STUPID...FUCKING...PRATS!" he yelled ripping up the parchment.

The Boy Who Lived put the shreds in the bin and gripped the magazine in his hand.

"Dudley can I borrow your lighter?" asked Harry with a scary look on his face.

"...Um...sure..." Dudley answered slightly frightened to say no. He learned years ago not to fuck with an angry wizard.

Harry set the tip of the magazine alight and shoved it in the bin.

The offending dirty item burned slowly, the boys however stepped back a bit as shrieks and screams of pain* came from the burning item.

_**"WHAAAAAAA! GAHHHHHH!"**_

"That's disturbing..." muttered Dudley.

Harry nodded he certainly didn't expect it to shriek in pain, grabbing a glass of water and put the fire out.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" Dudley asked looking confused.

"Well I found out I'm being stalked, having photographs taken of me and a bunch of crazy fans want to _woo_ me," shuddered Harry.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm not a wizard," muttered Dudley.

* * *

Narcissa poked her head around Draco's bedroom door.

"Draco? What are you up to?"

The rustling of paper could be heard in the large room, Narcissa Malfoy caught her son trying to hide discretely (but failed) a gift he was wrapping.

"Ahhh finally sending Potter his present are you? C'mon let me see what you've got for him," cooed Narcissa edging closer.

"No," snapped Draco going red in the face.

"Why?" Narcissa asked confused but suddenly smiled in realisation "Is my Draco nervous of what Potter thinks of his gift?"

"N-no Malfoys are never nervous!" Draco declared.

"Nonsense dear, believe it or not Malfoys have feelings and are human too," Narcissa sniffed.

"But don't outright **say** it," Draco pressed.

"I'm your mother dear, I can **read** you like a book," his mother said with a scary look on her face.

The young Malfoy sighed and showed his mother his gift.

It was a silver ring with a emerald snake and a ruby lion on the top, it was obviously very expensive and it had Malfoy written all over it.

Underneath the ring however a message was written in Latin: **_E__ternus Diligo_***

"Aww Draco, that's such a sweet gift,"

"You think this will gain his affections?" Draco asked sincerely.

Narcissa put her hands on her hips.

"Its a start, but material possessions won't gain love, when you get to Hogwarts I want you to **talk** to him at least _try_ and make an effort to be nicer dear,"

"Yes mother," sighed Draco.

Talking and trying to be nice wasn't exactly his strong points.

His mother kissed her son on his forehead.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate your efforts," smiled Narcissa walking out of the room.

Draco turned back to the hardships of wrapping up a birthday present, usually he'd get house-elves to do it but since he decided to be personal about it, he tried the job himself...but it bit more tricky than he first thought.

Lucius gracefully walked into the room and saw his son wrestling lime green wrapping paper over bits of red ribbon and a small ring, when his son was done he turned to look at his father.

His father frowned at the badly wrapped monstrosity that was filled with holes with ribbon poking out of them.

"God God son! That won't last through owl post!" exclaimed Lucius.

"It will! My wrapping is incredibly sturdy!" snapped Draco holding up his present but went red when the ring fell through one of the holes.

"You see? You send it with an owl and all Potter is getting is ripped up wrapping paper! You **do** know that the ribbon is supposed to go on the **outside** right?" smirked Lucius picking the ring up.

Draco snatched the ring back from his father's hand and tried to get back to fight the wrapping paper again until his father's put a hand on his shoulder.

"Use this son," Lucius sighed handing the young Malfoy a small black box.

_'Right! I **will** succeed with this!' _Draco thought stubbornly wrestling the lime green wrapping paper again clumsily cutting a square.

"When I'm done it shall be **perfect**!" exclaimed the young Malfoy.

* * *

Harry smiled gleefully as he received many presents from his friends and took no time into ripping off the paper of each of his presents.

He had received: An over-sized jumper from Molly Weasley, a rubber duck from Arthur Weasley _'Him and his ducks,'_, chocolate frogs from Ron, a pack of stink pellets from Fred and George _'Just you wait you two I **will **have my revenge!', _a box of chocolates from Ginny _'Still not sure why she had that magazine though...'_, a book on Quidditch from Hermoine, and finally another book on how to handle dragons from Hagrid.

Dudley crashed into the room, "Oi Harry!"

The Boy Who Lived flinched as a box of cigarettes was chucked at him as well as a can of beer.

"Happy birthday," nodded Dudley.

Harry held the packet of cigarettes as if it was an alien life form.

"...But I don't smoke..."

"Well you won't have **yet**, you've turned sixteen now you can smoke all you want*!" claimed Dudley.

"...Maybe later," Harry nodded trying to be polite.

"Go on then, drink up!" urged Dudley pointing to the can of beer.

Harry hesitantly sipped the strange new beverage, he could at still appear to enjoy the present he recieved from his cousin, he was still at least trying to be on good terms.

_'Oh god, tastes like rats piss!'_thought Harry resisting the urge of a grimace.

"Thanks Dudley," Harry said forcing a smile.

"No problem," nodded Dudley looking through his cousins presents.

"Urm Dudley you might not want to open that," The Boy Who Lived try to warn his cousin as was about to open a chocolate frog.

"HOLY FUCK!"yelled Dudley as the chocolate frog burst from the packet.

"Oh great..." sighed Harry trying to grab it.

"IT'S ALIVE?" shrieked Dudley looking horrified as his cousin chased the chocolate treat around the room.

"Yeah," Harry nodded holding the struggling chocolate frog in his hands.

"AND YOU EAT THAT?"

"Yes like this," Harry showed Dudley an example by swallowing the frog whole.

The larger boy looked absolutely horrified.

"Damn..." muttered Dudley putting a hand to his mouth.*

"Would you like some chocolate?" Harry asked meekly, not really meaning to freak his cousin out.

"Does that move too?" the large boy asked suspiciously.

"No," Harry responded rolling his eyes.

He didn't need to ask Dudley twice as he immediately wolfed down half the box of chocolates.

_'There goes the diet regime,'_ Harry thought watching his cousin greedily eat the pieces one by one.

Thats what happens when you deny Dudley sugar for so long.

Especially since he has a sweet tooth.

"Why-haven't-you-opened-that-present?" Dudley grunted through a mouthful of chocolate pointing to a small present next's to Hermione's gift.

"Oh I haven't noticed that one," Harry stated studying the badly wrapped present with ripped wrapping paper and a bow messily tied around it.

"That-thing-looks-a-wreck!" Dudley grunted.

The Boy Who Lived read the label which was surprisingly neatly written. It said:

_**'Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope you have a pleasant birthday,**_

_**Love from**_

_**D.M'**_

_'D.M...I don't know anyone with the initials D and M that would send me a present,'_ Harry thought.

He opened the box to see a beautiful ring inside which was silver, it had a ruby lion and a emerald snake decorating the front.

"If you don't want it, can I pawn it?" Dudley boldly asked leaning his head over his cousin's shoulder.

"No," Harry muttered clutching the ring possessively to his chest.

"Ooooo I think you've got a _special_ admirer!" Dudley teased grinning broadly putting his arm around his cousin's shoulder.

Harry's older cousin shoved the beer can in his hands.

"Come let us drink to us being single men while it lasts!" exclaimed Dudley holding up a whole packet of beers he brought with him.

"Oh God fine what's the worst that could happen?" Harry muttered gulping down the drink quickly.

_**Later that evening...**_

Dudley watched his cousin giggling like a maniac on the bed. He knew the reason his cousin got drunk so quickly was because he drank the beer too fast, had he drank it slower he might not have gotten this bad.

Either way Harry was going to have one **hell**of a headache tomorrow.

"Do yoush thinks this looks pretty one me!" Harry grinned holding up his hand where his birthday ring was glistening brightly.

"Yes...very nice..." muttered Dudley edging away from his intoxicated cousin.

"Aw thanks! I thinks you ish pretty too!" slurred Harry flopping back down on the bed.

"That's it," stated Dudley walking away.

"Waits! Where ish you going?" Harry asked desperately flinging his arms around Dudley's feet.

"Bed! Like you should be!" Dudley responded trying to shake his cousin off of him.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" hiccuped Harry clinging on to Dudley's ankles.

"Its cause I'm ugly right? Its cause you find me freaky right!" cried Harry.

"God sake Harry don't turn into a whiny-"

"I'll HAVE you KNOW!" Harry stated shakily standing on his feet.

"I am PERFECTLY happy and wide awake! I don't need sleep!" The Boy Who Lived yelled just before collapsing on the floor.

His cousin blinked a few second before poking him with his foot to check he was still breathing.

"Yep still alive," Dudley stated when Harry started giggling and mumbled in his sleep.

"Good night Harry," his cousin said to his sleeping form as he switched of the lights.

Oh yes. The Boy Who Lived was **definitely **getting a headache tommorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Poor Harry.**

***1 I always wondered whether the books would scream or not if burned ever since I watched the first Harry Potter film in the cinema, you know the scene where Harry is in the Forbidden Section and he opened a book that screams at him. Also since the pictures move I always consider their books and written works alive.**

***2 Eternally Yours in Latin.**

***3 The law changed since then, it USED to be you were allowed to smoke and buy them at 16 in the 90's at least. Its only recently they changed the law over here that you have to be older to do so. Remember this is set in the 1990s.**

***4 Thats my problem with Chocolate Frogs if they are designed to be alive then you'd have to eat them...alive. Which seems kinda of disturbing to me.**

**Oh and to answer the question: Am I going to turn Harry into a whiny emo?**

**No.**

**Forgive me if I sound like I'm ranting and I'm not I'm explaining.**

**I hate stereotypes, partically that one, so I won't set any of the characters as a stereotype either. **

**Yeah I may give him dark clothes sometimes. **

**But I'm certainly not going to make him go in the corner, cry, write dark poetry, complaining about how his life sucks. **

**I know plenty of people who consider themselves emos who are NOT like that at all. I think its rather silly people blame things like clothing and the type of music for people being depressed.**

**Either way this won't change the story.**

**Till Next Time **

**~Blazenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Hello! Your reviews to me are my muse! I love recieving them! **

**Of course some characters may seem OC in this story and that is because I am writing this for fun! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**Hangovers, Dreams and Interrogations**

_"Oh Draco, thank you for your thoughtful and loving gift!" Harry said in a beaming smile._

_Draco smiled. "No trouble at all! Now Harry I have **important** to discuss with you," _

_The young Malfoy sweared to God that they're were sparkles everywhere including in Potter's eyes._

_"What is it Draco?" Harry asked with his wide green eyes twinkling._

_Draco cleared his throat and put on his best manly voice he could possibly muster._

_"Well, for the longest time I've admired you from afar...I need someone to be my total equal, someone to love and care for..."_

_The young Draco gently clasped his hands around Harry's._

_"Please be mine Potter,"_

_Harry's smile brightened and nodded. Draco was so happy that he wrapped his arms around the Boy Who Lived-_

"DRACO! What on Earth?" was the loud voice of his father that broke his beautiful dreams.

The young Malfoy blinked as he sleepily gazed up at his shocked red faced father.

"Draco please remove your arms around my neck before your mother starts getting ideas!" Lucius hissed his eyes darting back and forth between his son and his wife.

"Nice dream Draco?" Narcissa grinned in a knowing grin.

Draco quickly removed his arms around his father's neck as if they were on fire.

All the young Malfoy could do was humbly nod while fixing his arms on the floor.

"We'd thought it'd be nice if we got you ready for this special day," Narcissa smiled.

"Special day?"

"Why yes, this day is not just your first day back but it is your **very**first day of you wooing Potter!" proclaimed Narcissa clenching her fist.

The way she said it was the way a crazed overly excited hunter would talk about hunting.

That sort of unerved Draco a bit.

"Yes boy, we must get you prepared," Lucius agreed regaining his 'I'm superior than thou' attitude and posture.

"First thing is first, remember your manners," Narcissa said sternly.

"Secondly dress appropriately, no one would admire someone who dresses like a beggar on the street," Lucius added gazing disapprovingly at Draco's outfit.

"Father, I'm in my night clothes of course I'm not planning on going to the station like this," Draco groaned putting a hand over his face.

"Yes but a Malfoy is always prepared!" Lucius said sternly secretly covering up his silly mistake.

"So that is why we both have prepared an outfit to you," Narcissa smiled gently grasping her son's shoulders leading her to the outfit.

Draco's eyes widened a few inches.

"Are you serious?" he spluttered to his mother.

"Yes," his mother said simply.

_'They expect me to wear that? God I'll get so many weird looks on the station,'_

"Oh I forgot the bowtie," Narcissa exclaimed to herself.

_'I'm going to die of embarrassment,' _Draco thought slapping his hand to his face.

* * *

This morning Harry honestly thought he was dying.

When he finally awoke the room was spinning, felt sick and had the worst headache he ever had in his life.

He winced as he heard his cousin noisly opened the door.

"Hey mate...how you feeling?" Dudley asked slightly sympathetic as he saw his cousin burying in his head in the pillows and covers.

_'Like my brain has been raped by Voldemort several times and then smacked around the head with a shovel,' _thought Harry.

"Like crap," Harry grunted.

"So I suppose you don't another beer then?" grinned Dudley waving a can of beer in front of Harry's face.

"Uggghh keep it away!" Harry groaned pushing the can away a hand covering his mouth to keep from throwing up.

_'Note to self: Stay away from drinks that taste like rats piss,' _Harry thought bitterly making a grimance.

"Well now you know not to drink so fast next time," smirked Dudley.

"I don't think I'd touch one again!" Harry cried dramatically.

Dudley rolled his eyes.

"You will, however you might need to get a move on and get dressed. Or you'll miss your train,"

Harry looked at his alarm clock and paled.

"Oh crap!" cried Harry jumping to his feet rushing to gather himself some clothes.

"Mum and Dad aren't in, so guess who's driving?" grinned Dudley.

_'Oh crap, I'm going to die before I even get there,' _Harry shuddered getting on his black jumper.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermoine asked Ron looking concerned.

"There he is, blimey he looks a mess!" exclaimed Ron.

The red haired boy pointed towards the entrance of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, a paler looking Harry with messier black hair with darker looking clothing, who was currently stumbling towards them trailing his luggage behind him.

"Harry!" cried Hermione rushing towards him.

The Boy Who Lived winced at the voice of his best friend, who was currently crushing him in her arms.

"Good to see you Hermione," croaked Harry trying to catch air in his lungs from her air tight hug.

His best friend pulled away with a disapproving look on her face she was about to say something until Molly Weasley came giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry dear! You do look peeky, are they feeding you well your relatives?" Molly asked in her concerned mother type voice.

"Quite well thank Mrs. Weasley," smiled Harry.

He noticed the Weasley twins, Fred and George behind their mother, giving him huge grinning looks.

_'Just you wait you two, I'll get my revenge,'_ thought Harry bitterly giving them both glares.

"C'mon mate, before the train leaves," Ron said pulling Harry away from his family.

* * *

"PWHuhwhhahha! What the hell are you wearing Draco?" was the response the young Malfoy got from his closest friend Blaise when he arrived with his monstrous outfit.

"Shutup or I'll kill you!" Draco hissed glaring daggers at Blaise.

"Draco I hate to inform you, but this ain't the ball your coming to its just little old Kings Cross," laughed Blaise.

Maybe monstrous was being overdramatic.

For their was nothing wrong with the outfit it looked fantastic...but it looked extremely out of place. In a place where everyone was wearing normal clothing like t-shirts, jeans and jumpers wearing a black **tuxedo **was extremely weird looking.

"Yes, I know its ridiculous!" Draco muttered harshly totally aware that muggles were staring at him mouths wide open at him.

"But it was my parents idea," the young Malfoy continued glancing at the limo that was driving away which his parents were in.

Blaise stopped laughing but a grin remained on his face.

"Trying to impress someone eh?" nudged Blaise winking.

"Isn't that obvious?" Draco responded dryly.

"Fear not, for me the brilliant Blaise has an idea," declared his friend earning a few more weird looks from people passing by.

Blaise dragged Draco to an empty corner of the train station.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" said a very scared young Malfoy as his friend decided to undress him in public.

"Quit being a baby I'm only removing the jacket..."

Draco sighed in relief.

"And this..." Blaise said snatching Draco's bow tie off nearly choking him.

"Hey!"

"And do this..." Blaise continued his attack on his shirt untucking it.

"Okay thats en-"

"And this..." Blaise undid Draco's top buttons showing off a small piece of his pale chest.

"Seriously Blaise stop your beginning to freak me out no-"

"And lastly THIS!" Blaise grinned as he ruffled his friend's blonde hair.

"BLAISE!" Draco roared slapping his friend's face instantly.

"Oh Draco! What **will **people say?" Blaise said in a mock hurt fashion his hand rubbing the red part to his cheek.

"I told you **never** touch my hair! It took me _hours _to get it perfect like that!" raged Draco.

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's a bit much don't you think? I mean its okay to look good but there's a fine line between being handsome and being desperate!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something until Blaise dragged him by the arm.

"C'mon we're going to be late!"

_'I wonder what Harry will say to me about his present,'_

* * *

The trio finally manage to wrestle themselves a carriage compartment to themselves.

"Finally! I thought we'd never find one to ourselves!" Ron huffed looking a little out of breath seeing as he had to fight off a gang of first years who wanted to have the compartment.

A couple of them were outside the glass door glaring evil looks at the red haired boy.

"Go on then! Bog off!" shouted Ron waving his arms about.

Harry shuddered as he swore one of them mouthed "We'll get you," before stalking off to find another empty compartment.

"Damn, I swear they get creepier every year, eh Hermione?" smirked Ron turning to look towards his bushy haired friend.

But Hermione wasn't smiling.

In fact she was glaring at Harry, the Boy Who Lived could swear he could see sparks of electricity coming through her hair.

Oh yes, she was pissed about something.

"Sit," Hermione strictly ordered Harry and Ron.

Without realising it they instantly obeyed.

"Harry you know I've been a close friend to you and all I am interested in is your well-being right?"

"...Yes..." Harry responded **really** not wanting to piss the girl off any more then she already was.

"Then what on _earth_ have you done to yourself? You absolutely **reek** of alcohol! Your clothes are a mess and since when do you smoke?"

"Geez thanks," muttered Harry.

His eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously.

"Hang on, what are you talking about me smoking?"

"I could smell them on your clothes! Along with the alcohol!" Hermione said putting on her big sister act and placing her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Harry you know alcohol kills your brain cells!"

"Yes I know-"

"And smoking gives you lung cancer!"

"Hermione I really wasn't-"

"Are you taking drugs too?"

"What? Honestly Hermione aren't you overreacting just a litte bi-"

"Whats drugs?" a curious Ron cut in.

"Harry you know you can talk to us at any time righ-"

"HERMIONE WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?" yelled Harry gaining a huge headache from his friends voice.

His friends paled slightly staring at him with wide eyes. Harry never yelled at them like that before.

Hermione especially looked a bit taken back.

"Sorry, sorry **huge** headache," Harry instantly apologized rubbing his temples.

"Right to answer your questions, **no** I don't smoke but Dudley and his friend does the smell must have rubbed off on me when they decided to do that in the car on the way here,"

Hermione crossed her arms and nodded accepting her friend's answer.

"Yes, I **have** been drinking, just a few! But it was my first time drinking alcohol!" Harry defended himself.

"Harry, I'm sorry I've overreacted. But c'mon you _knew_ it was the first day back yesterday surely you should have more sense?"

_Darn. She does have a point there._ Thought Harry.

"So I've gained a little hangover and got up late, so that's why I look a mess. I **know** it was dumb, but Dudley was trying to be nice and I didn't want to be rude and not accept,"

After a few moments of silence Hermione finally said.

"Serves you right, at least next time you'll know better,"

She gave a small smile to her friend meaning that she'll leave it alone.

"So how were the holidays?" asked Ron trying to break the awkward silence.

"...Well they started out okay until I received a dirty magazine from your sister revealing that I was being stalked and people are planning to molest me this year," Harry said simply.

It took a few moments for Ron to process what his friend said.

"Wait, what?"

"Ginny sent me the Witchy Warts magazine, Ron, I don't know _why_ exactly your sister had it,"

Ron's mouth opened in horror, obviously disturbed to hear his sister had been in possession was such a **horrific*** magazine.

"But I've read several accounts of what people wanted to **do** to me when I was finally of age and let me tell you, none of them were pretty,"

Hermione went a little pink around the face. This really wasn't what she'd like to hear, but her sharp ears kept keenly listening.

"You know what one guy wanted to take a piece of corn and-"*

"OKAY thats waaay too much information!" Hermione cried going red.

"Oh ew!"

"Now I'm worried about staying in Hogwarts, what if someone tries it there?"

"Kick them in the balls and run," Ron said bluntly.

"But-"

"Don't worry mate, no one would dare try it in public, besides I've hadn't met a physco at Hogwarts yet...except for Malfoy that is,"

This earned a short laugh from Harry.

"So did you enjoy your birthday presents?" smiled Hermione trying to pry away from this disturbing subject.

"Yes, I got a real nice one too!" Harry showing his best friends the ring on his fingers.

Hermione's girlish senses kicked in and couldn't help but awe at the beautiful jewelry*.

"Oh Harry its beautiful! Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure but the initials were D and M,"

"I bet its a girl, your lucky mate,"

Hermione went deadly quiet and paled a bit.

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

"Did you say **D** and **M**," asked Hermione looking bewildered.

"Yeah why,"

"Harry, who do you know quite well that has the initials, _D_ and _M_?" Hermione urged empathising on the letters.

"Erm..." Harry trailed off giving a 'Please help me out here' look to Ron who only shrugged.

_'Boys,'_ Hermione thought resisting the urge to slap her forehead.

"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

The boys were quiet and stared each other.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

**A/N: Wahooo!**

**My muse has returned! 3**

**Let it known I'm NOT a Hermione basher, but she's the most likely character to be over concerned in that way. **

**I know some of you think Molly, but she isn't going to hijack the train just to interrogate Harry...or will she? **

***1: More of the fact that its Ron's _sister_ reading dirty magazines its weird to think a younger family member would be into that type of stuff...but it happens.**

**2: Okay I think some Yaoi fangirls would know what anime I'm referencing there. But for those who don't Boku No Sexual Harassment. **

**BEFORE you guys go and research it. Be warned, watch it all, you'll never look at old men, pieces of corn and bottles the same way again.**

**I kinda got the idea to reference it from a Deviant Art picture having the guy from the anime say "Got Corn?" LOL.**

**Till Next Time**

**~Blazenix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I certainly do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Snoww**

**Beautiful Snoowww.**

**Even though people don't agree with me.**

**Chapter Four**

**Train Ride, Truces and the Luggage Rack**

After a couple of moments passed and no one said anything.

Hermione was staring intently at the two boys waiting for a reaction.

Then Harry and Ron just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hahahaaaaa! Malfoy giving Harry a present good one Hermione!" roared Ron

"Yeah and I suppose he's going to be asking for my hand in marriage next too!" snickered Harry.

Hermione went a little red in the face, whatever reaction she was expecting, it certainly wasn't them laughing.

"I'm serious!" she proclaimed offended they didn't take her seriously.

"Hermione, I know your a genius and everything but come on! Malfoy? He hates my guts!" Harry stressed out.

"Okay then!" Hermione huffed crossing her arms. "How many **D**'s and **M**'s do you know in this school,"

_'Ah. She has a point there,'_ Harry thought as he and Ron went silent.

"How can we be for sure it's a female writing it?" she quizzed logically.

"How do we know, **D** and **M** is their real initials?" Harry smartly stated.

_'Harry 1 Hermione 0' _Harry thought when Hermione took a few moments to think about his question.

"Well perhaps it isn't their real initials," Hermione confessed making Harry inwardly celebrate that he outsmarted her.

"But if it **is** their real initials then Malfoy is the most likely," Hermione stubbornly said.

"How do we know it is him?" asked Ron curious.

"You can do the logical thing and ask him," Hermione smirked and started to read a book titled _"Love in War"._

"Pff. Like Malfoy would seriously answer me and I don't feel like searching for him," Harry huffed.

"You can ask him right now he is right outside the compartment door," Hermione stated her smirking almost turning into a smile.

Harry and Ron's heads darted towards the door to find Draco indeed outside it staring at them with an unusual pleasant look on his face.

The Boy Who Lived let his eyes wander to Draco's outfit...it was actually rather...attractive...

_'STOP! Don't you dare think of such things!' _Harry mentally growled to himself.

"What do **you** want Malfoy!" Ron growled instinctively.

The pleasant look turned to a grimace at Ron.

"I just want to talk to Har-I mean Potter," Draco stated regaining his ice prince demeanour.

Harry was about to get up with Draco until Ron stopped him by saying.

"Whatever you've got to say to Harry you can say in front of us!" Ron declared.

Draco sighed giving Ron and Harry a look that said 'Do I really have to?' which was met with untrusting glares.

"Well...I just wanted to know...did you like my gift?" Draco asked humbly pointing to Harry's ring.

Ron's mouth opened with shock, Harry sat there frozen and Hermione had a triumphant smirk on her face.

_'Hermione - 1 Harry - 0'_ Harry thought woefully at his imaginary scoreboard.*

"I...ah...well...um," Harry thought lamely trying to come up with an answer.

"You **did **know it was me right?" Draco asked.

"Of course we did! Just you wait, we'll find out your evil plot Malfoy!" Ron piped up getting nose to nose with Draco.

_'Weasley! Why the hell does he always have to be here? He was a rash on the arse from the very start,'_ Draco thought glaring at Ron.

"I bet you've cursed it," Ron growled.

"To be fair Ron, I've been wearing it since yesterday and I don't feel any different," Harry stated.

"Why are you defending him? You said you were feeling ill and had a huge headache! It was probably from that!" Ron declared.

"That's from a hangover Ron, that's _normal_," Harry continued unsure why he was defending Malfoy himself.

"Still Hermione should check it for curses!" Ron said in a paranoid way.

Hermione sighed closing her book and delicately setting it to the side and then she held out her hand.

"May I have the ring please?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes as if she was wasting her time.

"You better not damage that ring! It was really expensive!" Draco growled.

"I assure you if there is no curses it should remain in one piece," Hermione said to both Draco and Harry who was slightly unwilling to part with the ring himself.

Harry sighed and went to remove the ring.

"C'mon Harry what are you waiting for?" Ron asked impatiently waiting to be proved right that Malfoy was up to another fiendish plot.

"I can't get it off," Harry stated tugging the ring on his finger.

"What you mean you can't get it off?" Hermione asked rushing to Harry's side.

"I can't get it off! Its stuck!" Harry yelled trying to get it off like the ring was on fire. "Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff!"

Hermione went to tend to Harry's finger which was actually starting to go red.

"Ha! I **knew** you were up to something!" Ron proclaimed triumphantly.

"That wasn't me!" Draco defended himself from the red haired boy.

"Of course it was! You put a curse on the ring to make it stay on, proving that you **Malfoy** succeeded in pranking Harry," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Actually Ron, Draco didn't curse it," Hermione stated after a few minutes of prying the ring off.

"Huh?"

"The ring was simply too small for his finger," Hermione stated testing the ring for curses.

"Oh yes, I Malfoy came up with a dastardly plan to prank Harry and maybe take over the world by giving him the wrong sized jewellery..." Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ron declared.

"Give me **some** credit Weasley," Draco sighed.

"Well its come out clean," Hermione stated giving Harry back his ring.

Harry silently put on his ring without looking at Ron or Draco.

"I think it suits me," was all Harry muttered.

"So why **did** exactly did you give Harry such a nice present?" Hermione asked hands on hips. But her voice hinted that she figured out why.

_'So he can be my mate and lover,'_ Draco silently thought. _'No, play it subtle...for now, if I say anything like that in front of the Weasel I'd have no chance,'_

"I just wanted to put our differences behind us," Draco said humbly.

Ron stood there gobsmacked, Hermione had a knowing smirk on her face while Harry looked equally shocked as Ron.

"Why would **you** want to make peace? You've been a prat to us from the start!" Ron spat at Draco.

"Actually if you remember I did want to be friends with Potter first," Draco pointed out trying to get some distance from the enraged red haired boy.

"Yeah, _after_ you were a prat to me," Ron stated.

"Yes you, because **you** were being a prat and laughed at my name. That was _before_ I even said anything to you," Draco explained.

_'Don't punch the Weasel...don't punch the Weasel,'_ Draco thought inwardly.

Ron didn't exactly like the fact Draco for the first time gave a good reason to be a prat.

"Well I could tell the wrong sort just by looking at you," Ron huffed.

"Why Weasley, you sound just like a Malfoy," Draco smirked in a superior manner.

That did it.

Ron snarled and immediately whisked out his wand, seeing Weasley do this Draco did the same, then Harry ran in between the two boys as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm pulling him back.

"Ron for God's sake let him speak, you're making my headache worse," Harry scolded, making Ron stare at him like he'd grown two heads.

As Hermione tried to calm her friend down, The Boy Who Lived definitely starting asking questions.

"So why do you all of a sudden want to make peace?" Harry asked curious.

"Well my family has turned away from Voldemort," Draco stated.

"Why?" Harry asked astounded.

"My family and many others can't really take a man that seriously when he loses a fight against a teenager by him giving him an extremely long hair spell and setting his nostril hairs on fire,"*

Harry laughed at the memory of Voldemort screaming for people to put the fire out as it slowly made its way towards his nose.

Draco smirked at Harry's laughter. That boy had a dark side to him that he loved.

"To be honest after that, I don't he'll be coming back anytime soon," Draco laughed.

"So what about all the times you were nasty to me and my friends?" Harry asked.

"Well...that was really to get your attention, I mean all I wanted was for you to notice me," Draco admitted, careful not to reveal his secret crush towards him.

"So you want to make peace?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"And maybe become your friend...?" Draco asked hopefully holding out his hand.

An angry muffled sound came from Ron in the corner of the train, seems Hermione gave up on trying to calm him down and covering his mouth with her hand.

Harry gave a conflicted look not really knowing what to say.

"Well..."

Draco immediately understood. _'Make him trust you first, play it cool,' _thought Draco.

"Why don't I give you time to think about it," Draco said sincerely and gave Harry a wink before leaving the compartment.

_'Was that my imagination or did Draco just...nah must have gotten an eyelash in his eye or something,'_ Harry thought puzzled.

If looks could kill Draco Malfoy would've been buried ten feet under by Ron's glare.

"I don't trust him," Ron mumbled as Hermione removed her hand.

"Obviously Ronald," she stated as she went back to her reading.

Ron gave Hermione an evil glare before turning to Harry.

"If you were smart you'd keep well away from Malfoy,"

"Ron, if my cousin managed to change his ways and at least **try** and be friendly then so could Malfoy," Harry stated firmly.

Ron knowing he wasn't going to win this topic so he gave Hermione and Harry the cold shoulder.

But Harry being the curious boy that he was, was itching to know more.

* * *

As Draco headed back to his compartment he met face to face with Blaise a teasing smirk on his face.

"So unsuccessful wooing Potter?" Blaise asked.

"How did you know?" Draco asked gobsmacked.

"Oh please it was obvious," his friend shrugged.

"Well it wasn't a defeat either," Draco said simply as they both walked down to their compartment.

Blaise and Draco sat down with Crabbe and Goyle sitting either side of them.

"Try again when you get to Hogwarts," Blaise said simply.

Blaise's eyes went wide as he the compartment door opened on its own.

"Must be a draft in here..." the boy said about to close the door.

"What the heck?" Blaise muttered as he struggled to close it then he was pushed back into Goyle's lap.

Goyle gave Blaise a smirk and winked.

"Ew God no!" Blaise yelled as he pushed the larger boy away.

"DRAKIE!" screeched Pansy which to Draco was like the sound of dying kittens.

The smaller girl successful managed to toss Crabbe out of his seat and snatch it for herself.

_'Lord help me...'_ Draco thought trying to scoot away from the girl.

"Ohh Drakie, its soo nice to see you!" Pansy smirked digging her painfully sharp nails and pinning Draco's head to her lap.

Draco gave a look to Blaise that screamed 'Save Me!'.

"Um, Pansy that was my-" Blaise started.

"PUSHOFFITSMINE!" yelled Pansy making the Slytherin boys shrink back.

Draco's stared up at luggage rack, he could swear that some of the luggage was moving on its on...with a floating trainer...

_'Potter,'_ Draco smirked.

Pansy smirked as well and started to stroke Draco's hair which caused the boy to grimace.

A large thing winded Draco as it jumped on his stomach.

"What the hell is that?" Blaise screeched seeing a scrawny looking thing on Draco.

"Oh that's my very expensive dog Precious," Pansy said in a superior than thou voice.

Draco stared at the poor dog, it hardly had any hair except a black tuft on top of its head with a purple bow decorating it, it was incredibly wrinkled and it had tiny dark eyes hidden underneath a few layers of skin.*

"...Is it even a dog?" asked Draco looking at Precious weirdly.

"Of course its dog silly Drakie!" Pansy cooed taking the dog and started fussing over it.

Blaise snickered and whispered to Draco, "Bears great resemblance to its master doesn't it?"

It was actually true, its eyes, nose and mouth were positioned the same. You'd notice it even more when the dog and owner was closer together.

This made Draco chuckle.

Draco's eyes darted towards the luggage rack again.

"Pansy please go to Millicent, I think we should get changed for Hogwarts," Draco said indicating his lack of uniform.

Pansy went instantly to the compartment next to theirs with Precious in her arms. Seeing _Draco,_ or even Blaise half naked she wouldn't mind.

But seeing Crabbe or Goyle half naked?

No thanks.

* * *

Harry was extremely uncomfortable.

He was pinned in between an extremely heavy pink suitcase (Pansy's), a particularly dirty rucksack that smell like dirty socks (Goyle's) was right in front of his nose and he also managed to get chewing gum on his hand and so he decided to wipe it off on his clothes underneath the invisibility cloak which was a mistake since it was his uniform he was wearing.

Why did it seem like such a good idea to snoop on people?

All Harry wanted to know if Draco was genuine or not.

Well Draco has said nothing that would make him think that he wasn't.

All that he really learned was that Pansy's had a butt ugly dog (he was really starting to suspect animals could see through invisibility cloak since it started growling at his direction at one point), Blaise had explained with shifty eyes that he had six stepfathers that died "mysteriously"...interesting and Crabbe had cleverly hidden a Witchy Warts Magazine behind an upside down book.

As Crabbe was gazing at a half naked Gilderoy Lockheart (much to Harry's disgust) then Draco summoned Pansy out of the compartment and all the Slytherin boys started to undress.

_'Quick save what's left of your innocence and don't look at Goyle or Crabbe for god's sake,' _Harry thought to himself as Crabbe started to take his T-shirt off.

Desperate to look at something else his eyes somehow managed to drift towards Draco.

For some reason, Draco had a giant smirk planted on his face, Harry found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco's chest.

_'Man I wish I had a body like that, its actually very...hot...'_

Harry quickly mentally slapped himself.

_'What did the alcohol do to your brain yesterday? Draco is NOT hot...as in a fanciable drop dead gorgeous way...'_

As Draco finished undressing he could almost swear that he winked up in his direction of the luggage rack.

_'Still hasn't quite managed to get the eyelash of his eye or something...'_

Pansy slithered back into the compartment with Precious in her arms, she was also dressed into her Slytherin uniform and immediately she went straight to Draco.

"So Draco...I heard you're looking for a mate..." Pansy said in her seductive way (to Draco and Harry it was about as seductive as a walrus in a bikini).

"Yes," the young Malfoy confirmed in his superior way.

'_Mate? As in a friend mate?'_ Harry thought.

"Yes Pansy, I am," Draco confirmed in his superior way.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" the young girl asked eagerly shifting closer towards the boy.

"Yes," Draco said taking a few steps away from her.

Pansy's eyes twinkled up until Draco's next comment.

"And its not you,"

Pansy gawped at the Malfoy.

"But who else could it be?" Pansy shrieked as if Draco had lost his marbles.

"Lets just say the person is very special to me..." Draco said staring directly at Harry.

_'Oh crap! Does he know I'm here?'_ Harry thought blood going cold.

Pansy looked very annoyed at the lack of detail but before she could say anything the train came to a halt, routinely the Slytherins left the train but Pansy turned to Draco.

"Are you coming dear?" she asked.

"I'll be with you in a minute, there's something I need to check,"

The girl left and Draco stalked up close towards the luggage rack.

"You can come out now Harry...I can imagine that its not very comfortable up there,"

Silence.

Harry stubbornly remained silent and still.

Draco sighed and got out his wand.

_'Oh crap!'_ Harry thought thinking he was going to be cursed but instead he got a few pokes in the stomach. The sudden sharp pokes made Harry jump...and made him fall out of the luggage rack along with a few suitcases.

The Boy Who Lived looked up to see the young Malfoy smiling broadly.

"You know Harry, if you wanted to be closer to me you could've asked..." Draco said as he helped Harry up.

"I doubt I could get very close to you with your Slytherin friends clinging so closely..." Harry muttered folding up his invisiblity cloak.

Seeing Draco's smirk, he realised his sentence came out in the totally wrong way.

"Wait that's not what I meant-"

"Harry," Draco said flinging his arm around Harry's shoulders and walked with him out of the train.

"I can smell you a mile away so when I saw luggage moving magically on its own and a mysterious floating trainer I knew it was your handy work," Draco confessed.

"Oh," Harry mumbled realising that at least for today he wasn't a very good spy.

"So hear anything interesting?" Draco asked keen on a conversation.

"Not that much really, but if you don't mind me asking why are you looking for a mate?" Harry asked at least trying to be nice back to Draco.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Well I thought you had more than enough friends..."

"Oh you think I meant a _friend _mate," Draco realised a little disappointed that Harry didn't catch a hint that he fancied him.

"Yeah, what else could it mean?"

"A lover, Harry, a partner etc. That's what I meant," the young Malfoy explained as they stepped off the train.

"Ooohh so you _fancy_ someone!" dawned Harry.

"Yep,"

"So are you going to tell me who it is then?"

"Nope," Draco said simply leaving Harry perplexed.

"Huh? Why not? Aren't we...I don't know...friends now?" Harry asked desperately.

"I am if you want me to be Harry," Draco comforted.

Harry gave the young Malfoy a smile. He really seemed like he meant it.

"So why won't you tell me? I won't tell anyone! Promise!" Harry prodded.

_'Except the Weasel, Granger, the Gryffindors, Hagrid, Albus and the rest of the gang,'_ Draco thought in amusment.

"How about this?" Draco turned to face Harry.

"Why don't you _guess_ who I fancy?" Draco offered playfully flicking Potter's nose.

Malfoy went to the rest of the Slytherins as Harry rubbed his nose.

"Ow," Harry mumbled turning around to see:

1: Hermione with a Chesire Cat grin as if she knew something he didn't.

2: Ron looking **very **pissed off, as he was painfully gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

3: A bunch of very confused and blank Gryffindors.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was VERY hard to write. Not that I didn't know what to write.**

**But that the document editor, my internet, my laptop charger even my CUP OF TEA was against me.**

**I don't think I'll write much of Pansy in this story (or I may) just I really don't like her character and neither does J.K Rowling. **

**Similar to me she had some experiences with some nasty girls and Pansy is like the embodiment of all of them wrapped into one.**

**1) Harry has been thinking of Quidditch too much.**

**2) I've always imagine Voldemort, from the first time I watch the film of him being defeated in such a manner.**

**3) Pansy's dog was going to be a pug since she was described as pug-faced in the books, however I actually think pugs are quite cute. So its kinda a mix between a pug and some other poor creature.**

**Well, since I'm the only one enjoying the snow I might as well go outside.**

**Till Next Time**

**~Blazenix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I certainly do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**I am really really sorry I couldn't update earlier. You remember when I said everything was against me? Including the laptop charger? Well...it turned out I was right and the laptop charger actually just stopped working. So I had to use the last minutes of my laptop to order a new one, but of course while I was waiting to get a new laptop charger a very important art assignment comes up, so I had to focus on that. And various crappy things like my relatives taking my room for the holidays and me babysitting.**

**You know busy Christmas can be!**

**And I am busy being dieased with a cold! :3**

**Chapter Five**

**Suspects and Plots**

_'The plan into getting Harry to like me is going well so far, sure he doesn't realise that I plan to woo him. But he need not know...for now,' _Draco plotted as he silently gazed at Harry as his thoughts processed.

Harry who noticed Draco's glance gave an uncertain smile back in which Draco beamed a smile back in return.

_'But how to get closer to him...hm...since his friends are always with him, I may have to be closer to his friends,'_Draco thought glancing around the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Draco then felt someone staring at him and noticed Ron Weasley glaring daggers at him.

_'Weasley is going to be the hardest to convince to trust me,'_ Draco thought not even bothering returning nothing but a blank look at Ron.

_'If I react to Weasley's attacks that's only going to encourage the fool. Maybe Hermione, will be easier to convince that I mean them no harm,'_

The young Malfoy elegantly took a bite out of his apple.

_'The sooner the better, the person who I adored for years will be mine,' _Draco thought determinedly.

* * *

Ron leaned over to Hermione.

"I don't trust that slimy git," Ron muttered angrily glaring at Draco's back.

"Oh honestly Ron," Hermione tutted rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"He's after something!" Ron protested prompting Harry who was opposite him to give him an annoyed look.

"Just drop it Ron," Harry hissed taking a swig of water from his goblet.

"If Draco is acting friendly something **must** be wrong!" Ron carried on as if his two best friends had just lost their minds.

"Oh dear someone acting friendly how terrible," mocked Ginny from beside him.

Ron gave his little sister a cross look before turning back to Hermione and Harry.

"Look Ron, don't you think that if Draco was planning to harm us he'd be...well less open about it?" Hermione tried to reason.

"Yeah, you know more than anyone else that if Draco was plotting something he wouldn't just come up and try to befriend us he's not like that,"

"If he didn't mean it, you think he'd risk losing his we are better than you Slytherin posse befriending some Gryffindors?"

"Unless they're in on it," Ron protested.

"Well I didn't hear anything that they knew about him being friendly towards me," Harry answered back.

He decided to keep quiet about Draco knowing he was there half the time, knowing that it'll fuel the fire with Ron suspicions towards Malfoy also Harry really wanted to give Malfoy a chance. Since the reformation of his cousin who bullied him for years he decided that people **can** really change.

"Whatever I still don't trust him," Ron growled chewing his chicken furiously.

"You've never really liked the Malfoys since you heard dad slag off Lucius and that was when you were six," Ginny revealed giving her brother a smug look.

"Lucius tried to kill you once! Of course I wouldn't like the prick!" Ron roared at Ginny.

Ginny bristled, the whole Tom Riddle's diary incident was a especially touchy subject with her and the people who knew about it often avoided it.

For a few moments an awkward silence loomed over their part of the Gryffindor table, that tactless comment earned a swift elbow in the ribs by Hermione.

"My point is Ronald," Ginny said unusually calm.

_'Oh dear, full name is never a good sign,'_ Hermione thought.

"We shouldn't judge people based on their parents or their background that'll make us as bad as them, also we are no longer in fear anymore we can live normally now with Voldemort gone,"

Ron's sister then turned away from her brother and ate her dinner. It was obvious she was going to give him the cold shoulder treatment for a while now.

Harry had to silently agree with Ginny, with Voldemort defeated he can finally live life like a normal teenager, something if he was truly honest with himself was what he always wanted.

"Ginny," Harry said breaking the silence.

Ginny plopped her head up at Harry obviously indicating that she was not giving the silent treatment to him.

"I've been thinking this my birthday...but I need to ask you," Harry started.

"Wait are you confessing?" Ron blurted out earning a huge glare from his sister and his friend.

"What? No! I was just asking where she got the Witchy Warts magazine," Harry rambled turning red.

"Oh the Witchy Warts magazine...well I found it in Fred and George's room." Earning a surpised look from Harry.

"God forbid why had 'that' kind of magazine in there in the first place," Ginny explained.

The indication of _'that'_ kind of magazine made Ron choke on his drink and Hermione a little pink on the cheeks.

_'Hm, would it have something to do with their thriving new business perhaps?' _Harry thought to himself.

"Oi mate," Seamus said to him besides him.

"You're gaining a few loving glances you are mate," grinned Seamus indicating to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry looked to where he was looking and indeed saw Cho Chang lovingly gazing (hopefully) at him.

But the Boy Who Lived was blissfully unaware of a couple of certain factors.

1. Ginny was glaring daggers at the Ravenclaw girl.

2. Cho's friend Marietta was giving an icy look to both Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor table.

3. These loving glances was** not**impressing a certain Slytherin.

* * *

"Draco," Blaise called out after the Grand Feast and the Slytherins were in the dormitories.

"What?" Draco growled out.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Blaise asked bluntly.

After a moments silence Blaise simply said "Has it anything to do with a certain Potter?"

"Yes," Draco sighed angrily.

"Look the guy isn't going to throw himself at your feet after you've flirted with him **one**time, if that's what your upset about," Blaise said simply.

"No, I'm just worried that he...won't..."

"Feel the same for you?" Blaise finished.

Draco sighed "Yes,"

"If not it wasn't meant to be, besides you haven't even got to be his friend yet you know nothing about him," Blaise shrugged.

"I do! His birthday is July 31st!" Draco protested.

"Really...then do you know what his favourite colour is?"

"..."

"His favourite type of music?"

"..."

"His hobbies? His favourite food? OR what he enjoys doing subject most?"

"Okay...maybe I don't know much about him then," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Well find out then, he might like you a bit better," Blaise replied wisely.

After a few moments Blaise said "You're planning to get closer to Harry's friends to get to him aren't you?"

"How the heck can you know that?" Draco asked.

"Ah, Draco to me your mind is like an open book," Blaise smirked.

Draco scowled at Blaise the fact that could read him, the thought that he was easy to read was in fact quite insulting to him.

"Well all we know about Granger is that she likes to read, gather what types of books she likes," Blaise thought aloud.

"And what? Just give it too her-"

"No no no, give it as an apology,"

"...Apology?" Draco frowned. He did not like the sound of that.

"You grew out of favour of her for being a prat and by calling her a mudblood half of the time for the last couple of years,"

"Ah," Draco responded not really liking to admit he was wrong.

"So give her an apology present,"

"But that's...so...**not **like me! She'll think I've cursed it or something," Draco spluttered.

"Well come up with a better plan," Blaise remarked.

"What about the Weasel?" Draco asked quietly.

"Ehh...give him enough space to cool off for now,"

"Hn. Gladly,"

"I'll look into Weasley," Blaise declared walking away.

"Why exactly are you helping me?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Nothing better to do is there?" Blaise responded with a grin to his face.

_'That's definately one ally I plan to keep,'_ Draco thought to himself.

* * *

"Hi Harry," a third year Gryffindor battered her eyelashes at him.

Harry looked down to see that the girl had the latest addition of Witchy Warts in her hands to which he thought _'Hell no!'_

The Gryffindor common room was filled with people, so Harry could easily slip away looking like he just didn't hear the girl at all.

He then bumped into Neville, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean all huddled in the corner near the fire place.

"Hi Harry!" Neville greeted his toad Trevor clasped in his hands.

"So Harry," Seamus asked arms folded.

"What was with you talking to Draco today?" Seamus interrogated with his Irish accent shining through.

"Well er..." Harry began unable to think where to start.

"Draco wants a fresh start," Hermione said simply with the Chesire Cat grin returning on her face.

"What?" Seamus, Neville and Dean exclaimed.

"Draco wants to become friends," Harry finally admitted. Slightly glad it was off his chest.

"I smell a rat," Seamus said quickly furrowing his eyebrows.

Neville didn't say anything, either because he was too shocked or because he couldn't find anything to say.

"That's what I told him! But he won't listen me!" Ron exclaimed to Seamus.

"Well why would that asshole all of a sudden want to become friends with you?" Seamus asked.

"He might be up to a trick," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Ugh," Harry's headache suddenly painstakingly returned.

"Listen, if you want to distrust Malfoy fine. But I personally am willing to give him a chance," Harry said standing his ground.

"But what if-"

"If I'm proven wrong fine, you were right. But what's the worst that could happen?"

"Death," Seamus said grimly.

Harry had to fight the urge to burst out laughing right then and there.

"Malfoy is many thing Seamus but a killer?" Hermione asked amused.

"He's-"

"Perhaps have been previously been a coward and a bully but I don't think he has the instinct to kill," Hermione explained smoothly.

Harry was glad for a second that he wasn't the one who had to explain it.

"W-well, I still smell a rat," Seamus muttered stubbornly.

"Just be on your guard Harry," Neville said looking worried.

"Don't worry I will," Harry said seriously.

"Best safety lies in fear,"* Hermione smirked turning to read her book.

"Guys, I've got a major head I'm going to go to bed," Harry announced walking away tired of the conversation.

_'Draco I hope you really do mean that you wanted friendship, because I'm going to look like a right fool if you're not.' _Harry thought as he walked up the stairs of the boy's dormitory.

And with that The Boy Who Lived prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: * Title of an Emilie Autumn song which is derived from a passage from the Hamlet play by Shakespeare.**

**Seamus I feel in the Harry Potter series is alot like Ron. Both loyal to family, both stubborn and both hot-headed. This is why I choose to write Seamus on Ron's side with the whole Malfoy debate thing.**

**Hermione is a smart girl, she can read people well which is why she probably knows more about Draco's intention then most people. **

**However, I feel she's also the type of girl who likes to see something happen and have facts proven, since she's an anti Luna Lovegood in a way (I didn't say that the J.K Rowling did) so she isn't completely on Draco's side she's alot more open minded than Ron though.**

**Ginny cares for Harry but she can understand why Harry would want to give Draco another chance and them become friends. Yeah I know she's also hot-headed but she also knows her brother very well.**

**Yeah I've been thrown in the new year, I have to complete my art coursework, I have a college interview and going to America in January.**

**Till Next Time**

**~Blazenix**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter Six**

**Oddballs, Lessons and Posters**

Harry woke up startled.

The sound of Neville Longbottom's shrill shriek filled through the dormitory.

_'Ugh, Neville...'_ Harry thought grumpily trying to bury his head underneath the pillow to block out the noise.

He knew by the way he shrieked he wasn't in any danger but just shocked.

Harry wasn't the only who Neville woke up with his shrieks.

"Bloody hell Neville! What are you screaming about now?" came Seamus's snarling voice.

Harry could hear the sound of feet marching across the room.

"Oooo Neville I didn't think you'd read **that** kind of stuff," Seamus voice rang out teasingly.

"It's not mine!" Harry could hear Neville hiss.

"What's going on now?" He heard Dean ask.

"Longbottom's got himself a dirty magazine!" Seamus sounded like he was laughing.

"I found it on the floor right here it's not mine!" Neville protested.

"Ooo let's have a look then!" Ron's voice rang out joining in the fun.

_'Oh God I'm never going to get back to sleep now,'_ Harry thought to himself hearing the laughter of his friends.

He lifted himself up from the bed and stopped himself when he heard the boys grow deadly silent.

"Is that _Harry_ in this magazine?" Dean's voice asked.

_'What?'_

"Hey yeah it is...damn he looks really..." Seamus voice confirmed sounding like he was in awe.

_'Oh crap! That's it!'_ Harry thought to himself tearing open the drapes around his bed.

"Harry!" his friends said simultaneously all standing there frozen looking pink faced.

Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all huddled around a magazine while Colin Creevey and his brother was sat on their beds listening to them.

Harry had a horrible suspicion **what** magazine it was.

"If that's Witchy Warts magazine I'm going to tear it to shreds!" Harry yelled.

The boys who were holding the magazine stepped back slightly scared.

"I'm afraid it _**is**_the Witchy Warts magazine," Dean admitted to Harry who looked like he could tear them all to shreds.

"You might not want to look at the picture then," Seamus advised with an huge grin on his face.

"What picture..." Harry said in a deadly serious voice that made the Irish boy flinch.

"Um..." Neville awkwardly handed him the magazine.

Harry's face visibly turned red with rage when he saw himself topless in nothing but his boxers and his wrists decorated with chains.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The Boy Who Lived yelled so loud that anyone at the other side of the castle could hear him.

A couple of other Gryffindors woke up and started to listen in curiously.

"Where the **hell** are they getting these pictures?" Harry asked frustrated.

The picture actually looked really realistic and that was what he hated most.*

"Um, they look like magically enhanced pictures," Ron informed his angry friend.

"What?"

"They have a special camera that takes a picture of you and it turns out based on theme," Colin informed him.

"They had a camera with a theme of kinkiness," Seamus muttered staring at the picture of Harry.

Harry glared at his Irish friend and was about to rip up the vile magazine until Seamus grabbed it out of his hands.

"Let me read it first," Seamus grinned.

"Seamus," Dean gave his best friend a look that said 'Don't do anything stupid now,'.

"I want to see what it says about Harry!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I **don't**," Harry muttered angrily trying to whisk the magazine back but his friend jumped back keeping it out of his reach.

"C'mon it might say who takes the picture," Seamus smirked.

"Okay fine read it, I want to find this creepy person making these pictures," Harry declared.

"Your eyes are closed and you're laid back so it looks like they've taken it when you were asleep," Colin summarised.

Harry shuddered.

"This is starting to get really creepy," Ron muttered with his nose wrinkled.

"It says _'Watch out! Harry is now of age,'_...of age?" Seamus muttered curiously.

"Of age to have sex," Harry revealed bluntly making a few Gryffindors to turn pink.

The sound of a wolf whistle made by Cormac McLaggen was heard at the side, he was arrogantly listening in their conversation with a churlish grin on his smug face.

Harry returned the favour with a glare that only made Cormac's grin wider.

Seamus only just now realising the attention that he attracted handed back Harry the magazine.

"Here why don't you read the rest of it," Seamus muttered to Harry.

Seamus was a very laidback boy but he didn't want to humiliate his friend that just wasn't his style.

Harry straightened up fully aware of the many eyes staring at him and began to read to himself the page.

He firstly he tried to read who the makers of the magazine were but there was nothing to be seen.

_'Great,'_ Harry thought sarcastically to himself feeling very unsafe that someone is taking pictures of him sleeping.

The Boy Who Lived breathed in deeply and started to read the dreaded article.

_**'Finally The Boy Who Lived is offically of age! This magazine is now determined to keep a track of how many people plan to pursue him in the quest of his deflowering-'**_

_'Screw it! I'm not even finishing it!'_ Harry thought as he tore up the offending article making it cause tiny little screams and tossing the pieces to the floor.

The Gryffindors started to do their own thing and get ready for breakfast.

"If I ever catch the guy who taking these pictures he will be as good as dead!" Harry mumbled angrily at Ron.

Harry and his friends quickly left the dormitory.

Cormac watched them travel down the spiral stairs and silently moved towards the ripped up magazine.

"Repairo," he grinned ready to see what got Potter so worked up.

* * *

"Hello Draco," said an airy voice that belonged to a female.

Draco looked up from his breakfast to see a Ravenclaw girl with multi-coloured spectacles that made her look like a demented owl.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Pansy who was sat beside Blaise gawped at the strange female trespassing her territory.

"I'm not sure if you've met me before, but I'm Harry's friend Luna Lovegood," smiled the blonde girl.

"You mean Looney Lovegood," snorted Pansy.

_'Oh crap, she's one of Harry's friends. Don't say something you'll regret Malfoy,'_ Draco thought to himself eyeing her spectacles.

"Um, hello Luna..." Draco said unsure of what to say.

Pansy stared at Draco in shock.

"I wanted to congratulate you into changing your ways and making peace." Luna smiled.

"I just thought I'd see if it wasn't wrackspurts making you act this way but there isn't enough around you to make you too confused," she tapped her spectacles gently.

"...wrackspurts?" Draco looking absolutely confused.

"Little invisible things that go into you ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she explained.

Draco noticed that Blaise was biting his knuckle to stop himself laughing either at his reaction or her story.

"Okay..." Draco finally said hoping not to offend her.

Luna gave Draco an a bracelet with butterbeer corks with sickles embedded in the middle of each one*.

"This is for luck and also keeps the nargles away. I'd thought I'd make a bracelet instead of a necklace," Luna told Draco dropping the object in his hand.

"Thanks," he said keeping himself from saying anything else.

Luna gracefully walked away from the Slytherin table which went quite quiet for some reason but not before turning to Pansy and saying "There are too many wrackspurts around you, what a pity,"

Draco laughed at Pansy who began staring around her head like something demented to see if there was something there.

"What a freak," she whispered nastily to Daphne Greengrass who was sat opposite to her.

"Oi Draco, why didn't you tell that lunatic to piss off?" Millicent Bullstrode asked loudly.

"Yeah, why exactly are you trying to make peace with them lot I thought you hated them?" smirked a third year Slytherin named Mafalda*.

"What I do is none of your business," Draco remarked coldly staring at each one of them.

Pansy backed off with a frown planted on her face, Millicent stared back with a studying glare and Malfalda's grin grew wider.

"Blaise, what's first period?" Draco asked grumpily annoyed by the topic.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Blaise replied.

"Excellent, hopefully I get to blast something," Draco muttered stabbing his bacon.

Draco ceased his stabbing when he saw the smile of Harry across from the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like someone got into Potter's good books," whispered Blaise smirking.

Draco smiled back. _'This day might prove good after all,' _

The Malfoy sighed in relief that he managed to repress the side of him that would've told him to laugh in the face of Luna and openly taunt her.

_'Be proud of your progress Malfoy,'_ Draco thought to himself.

* * *

Harry waited patiently in Defence the Dark Arts class, the place looked creepy to him, the windows were closed and the only light was candles decorating the classroom. Also there were posters around showing gruesome pictures of people being tortured by the Dark Arts.

_'...Pleasant...' _Harry thought to himself.

"Hello Potter," Draco greeted pleasantly smoothly walking into the classroom along with the other Slytherins in the class.

Ron was sat next to Harry he gave Draco a heated glare to which he returned.

"Hey Malfoy, why don't you sit near us today?" Harry offered the seat next to him.

Hermione was sat next to Lavender Brown behind them.

"Sure why not?" Draco smiled repressing the urge jumping up and down screaming_ "Yes!"_

Ron looked surprised that Draco accepted the offer so quickly.

"I want to thank you for being decent to Luna," Harry smiled.

"Surprised you didn't make a snobby comment about her glasses," Ron grumbled not looking at Draco.

"Well she's very...unique..." Draco said unsure of what to say.

"That's one way of saying it," Ron smirked.

A frightened looking Hufflepuff entered the classroom, with a bunch of flowers; she hastily placed them in a vase (that had a creepy gargoyle face in the front) and quickly went to sit next to Susan Bones.

The air turned cool when Snape entered the classroom making the students go instantly silent.

"It is my pleasure to announce, it will be me that shall teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts this year," Snape said in his soft voice walking towards the desk.

He looked down at the flowers in the vase, which stood out because of its brightness compared to its bleak background.

"While I thank Miss Abbott for your...generous gift...this won't affect your grade,"

Hannah looked like she could burst into tears.

Snape then looked directly at Draco and Harry.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Snape muttered almost to himself.

Draco could swear that Snape was repressing a smile.

With a faint flick of his wand the books on each of the student's desks was flung across the room into a neat pile.

"Today we shall be practising a more...serious side to Defence Against the Dark Arts, you will not always have your wands to defend yourselves with...which is why I took the honour of teaching you non-verbal spells," Snape said sternly.

"But Professor with You-Know-Who dead, what's the point of learning Defence Against the Dark Arts anymore?" a hufflepuff student asked out loud.

The students began whispering silently until Snape shouted out "Silence!"

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher walked over to the student and loomed over him.

Harry noted that the Hufflepuff boy turned a pale shade of yellow.

"Little fool, though the Dark Lord may be gone. The Dark Arts has not. There will always, be The Dark Arts just as Defence Against the Dark Arts will be," Snape explained placing his hands on the desk.

"There is no light without dark and vice versa. Without it we cannot exist," Snape said turning to the class.

For a fleeting moment Snape's eyes lingered onto Harry before moving to the centre of the room.

"Let us begin shall we?" Snape's lips curled into a smirk.

* * *

The students were exhausted, each student were in pairs. One partner had to perform the stinging hex on their partner while the other had to try and counter-curse it with a non-verbal spell.

To put it bluntly hardly any of the students were doing a good job.

Each student had at least one or two hives on their body, the faces that some of the students made distracted Harry greatly, he had to force himself from laughing because most of the students looked constipated when they tried to do a non-verbal spell.

The only students that were doing a good job was Hermione, who managed to make her partner Lavender Brown's face swell up greatly and Draco who was begrudgingly partnered with Gregory Goyle.

"That was a pathetic job," Snape sneered at his students eyeing up each of their swollen faces when class was over.

"You should thank your lucky stars that the Dark Lord is no longer with us for if that was the performance you were willing to give to defend yourselves then God save you all," Snape lectured completely ignoring Hermione.

"45 points to Slytherin," Snape pointed to Draco.

Ron opened his mouth to argue until Snape said "I'll reduce fifty house points to whoever interrupts me,"

"Your homework for tonight is to write up an essay on your text book _'Confronting the Faceless,' _Class dismissed,"

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their next class, Draco began to follow them until Blaise blocked his way.

"Looks like you've gotten into Harry's good books," Blaise smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Looks like I have," smirked Draco.

"Good on you mate," Blaise smiled beginning to walk to his next class.

Draco began walking behind him before hearing the sound of giggling girls huddled in the corner.

"Can you _believe_ Potter of all people would allow this?" that was Malfalda.

Blaise stopped in his tracks to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, who knew," smirked a girl named Leanne.

"And this is being passed on throughout Hogwarts?" Romilda gasped dramatically.

Draco noticed that all the girls was huddled around a pile of papers, one of them happened to drop right at Draco's feet.

The young Malfoy was filled was rage as he read the poster.

_**'Harry Potter is a Whore! Slut! Bitch!'**_

The nasty words flickered in all different colours, underneath the title was several pictures of revealing and suggesting pictures.

One was Harry in chains in nothing but a pair of boxers.

If Draco saw this in real life, he would be **very** turned on, however this wasn't in reality this was made to humiliate Harry and also **a lot** of people was going to see this.

_'How dare someone treat my Harry in such a way,'_ Draco seethed.

"Malfalda!" Draco hissed quietly trying to keep in his rage.

Blaise purposely blocked the third year Slytherin's way to keep her from ignoring Draco, then Malfalda cautiously approached Malfoy leaving the other girls to wander off somewhere.

"Who's been spreading these around?" Draco demanded shoving the poster in the young girl's face.

For a few moments the girl was silent, but the young Malfoy knew it wouldn't be for long.

She was after all the biggest gossip in the Slytherin House.

"I-It was Cormac Mclaggen he's been giving them to nearly everyone!" Malfalda squeaked under Draco's intense gaze.

"Cormac?" Draco hissed.

_'Cormac? That pompous Gryffindor that swaggers around the place? __**He's**__ done this! Least Slytherins have some sort of loyalty,'_

Without really knowing Draco used non-verbal magic to set the poster on fire, startling Blaise greatly.

_'Oh that lowly worm will regret the day was born. And he'll regret that he ever crossed with me. I'll make sure of it,'_

* * *

**A/N: Oooo Draco's pisssed. **

***This is set in a time before Photoshop was invented. This is set in 1996.**

***I got the idea from a gift I previously received from my sister who gave me a cork with a 20p in for good luck.**

***Malfalda is NOT an OC. She ****was**** in the Goblet of Fire books but was edited out. I'm not going to include her much in the story but for more information on her search for her on J.K's website. Malfada was supposed to be a big gossip and tell Harry a lot of what the Slytherins were saying. Which will be perfect in some situations.**

**Understand why Draco acts that way towards Luna. Luna is the embodiment of what he was taught to shun, she's different, she believes in different things and is quite odd. This will make him hard to let go of his persecutions of the past. So Luna is there to serve as a challenge towards Draco.**

**ALSO A QUESTION FOR MY READERS TO THINK ABOUT:**

**If Voldemort never existed what would happen to Snape?**

**I have a theory of what would happen (though I know not all would agree) **

**I believe that if Voldemort never existed. I believe that Snape would actually become a dark wizard.**

**I know what a lot of you are thinking (What? How dare you say that!) **

**But think about it Snape was interested in Dark Arts long before he met Voldemort. **

**Also he has every reason to become a Dark Wizard; he was weak and was picked on by people. **

**The only reason he feels like he has to redeem himself because the Potters died because of him. The loss of his true love died because of the Dark Arts. **

**Without the death of his love would he have worked so hard to redeem himself? **

**Those are my reasons, I would like to hear your opinions on this question.**

**I'd also like point out that Snape is one of my favourite characters in the books, so I'm not trying to bash him in anyway.**

**Till Next Time **

**~Blazenix**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**I'm actually quite pleased to realise not only Drarry fans are reading this fiction but fans of other pairings are too. That made me smile.**

**I've had the biggest laugh today.**

**I didn't realise a friend of mine in my class knew about fanfiction and not only that but yaoi and slash as well.**

**She may not have been on fanfiction before but read them on other sites about MCR. **

**This poor guy was listening in and when he heard that fangirls wrote about two guys kissing each other.**

**He was like: Wait what? O . O" Err they write about that.**

**I'm sorry but I burst out laughing, my friend now knows about this website etc. And I kinda had to explain to the guy about the yaoi thing even though he was weirded out I think he understood when I said it was the same with a guy about two girls thing.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Revenge, Secrets and Plots**

Draco was more than pissed.

He was livid.

He marched straight past the classroom ready to hunt down Cormac McLaggen.

Blaise for the very first time felt fearful of the sinister look in Draco's eyes and began to get worried if his friend was going to end up in Azkaban very quickly if he carried on this rampage.

"Whoa Draco," Blaise said hooking his fingers onto Draco's shirt collar bringing him to a halt.

"What!" Draco hissed at Blaise eyes filled with rage.

"Dude, what exactly are you planning on doing?" Blaise asked voice laced with worry.

A couple of first years and a few older ones decided to linger about to listen in on the commotion.

"You know what I'm going to do? First I'm going to find something very sharp,"

"Oh god," Blaise paled considerabley in the face.

"Secondly, I'm going to hunt that bastard down,"

A third year Ravenclaw covered her first year sisters ears.

"Thirdly, I'm going to pin him down by his scrawny neck, and **cut** him very slowly," Draco continued.

A few students began to walk away starting to get slightly scared of the conversation.

"And lastly I'm going to use whatever sharp instrument I can find and use it to chop off his di-"

"OKAY Draco! Enough information, lets go before people start getting the teachers," Blaise said pushing Draco away to a quieter area.

He managed to find a broom cupboard and quickly forced Draco in there.

Blaise took a deep breath, "Look Draco, stop and think before you act."

Draco was about to loudly respond before Blaise held his hand up for silence.

"Think about it, you've **just** gotten into Potter's good books, he if he doesn't know about this already don't you think it'll be better for you if **you **were the one to tell him about it?"

"Why?" Draco raising an eyebrow.

"Who was the usual suspect for humiliating him and his friends?" Blaise asked pointing to Draco.

"Oh damn, your right," Draco said.

"Cormac would most likely blame you, the Golden trio will most likely believe it and you my friend are guaranteed to be out of Potter's good books leaving you without a mate,"

"So if I attack Cormac right now will only just make it seem like I've lost the plot," Draco said solemnly.

"Yep, so stopping pissing about and go and inform Granger," Blaise said bluntly shoving the young Malfoy out of the cupboard.

"Then go to Snape and-"

"Snape? He hates Potter!"

"He's a teacher its his job to sort out crap like this, he can be unfair to some students sometimes but outright shit like this, he will sort it out,"

Draco still looked unsure.

"Plus you're a prefect you need to report stuff like this too,"

"Good point,"

Malfoy stormed towards the lesson where he knew that the Golden Trio were at next, he quickly found Hermione near the Charms Class.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted to her.

Hermione looked at Draco in surprise "Malfoy?"

The young Malfoy looked relieved to see the young witch make her way towards him.

"Hermione I really need to talk to you," Draco whispered urgently.

"What about?" Hermione asked looking worried.

Draco showed her the awful poster when she looked at it Hermione's hair seemed to crackle with electricity and her eyes filled with rage.

"Who the hell has done this?" she demanded in a shrill voice.

"Apparently Cormac McLaggen," Draco said in a dark tone.

"You wouldn't have anything to do wit-"

"No, I'm over that now," Draco said bluntly cutting her off.

"Are your sources reliable?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, Malfalda knows alot and unlike most gossips gets her facts straight first before opening her mouth,"

"McLaggen needs to be punished," she said darkly staring at her charms book in deep thought.

"We _should _do the proper thing and report it to Dumbledore, but first Harry needs to know," Hermione said finally.

"You can break it to him, Weasley would most likely find a way to pin the blame on me," Draco muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him it was you who informed me," she put a hand on Draco's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hermione...he will be punished but I'm going to do it my way," Draco said walking away.

"No," Hermione said grabbing the Slytherin's arm.

"We are going to work together on this," she said firmly with passionate eyes.

"If for some reason you want Cormac punished for this I'll work with you, I'll tell Harry about this and then I'll meet you here after class,"

"Very well, till then," Draco nodded.

Deep inside Draco was very pleased he was getting somewhere in the golden trio's good books with this.

Hermione hid a faint smirk as Malfoy left, because deep down she had a feeling why Draco was so angry.

* * *

When Hermione told her friends about the incident, she was certain that both Harry and Ron were ready to kill.

Harry ripped the poster in half.

"How dare he," Harry said in a low tone.

"So you sure it's Cormac?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Apparently," Hermione nodded.

"How many people has seen this?" Harry asked placing his hands over his face.

"...I'm not sure..." Hermione muttered shifting in her sitting uncomfortably.

"Now, class I know sometimes I let you speak during class but this time I really need you to concentrate," Flitwick said softly.

"What did he say?" Seamus asked Dean while he was performing his spell.

This made Seamus lose concentration and a powerful stream of water burst out of his wand and knocked Flitwick over.

"Seamus detention!" Flitwick muttered picking himself up from a pile of books.

"To pay attention," Dean smirked focusing at filling up his gold bowl with water slowly using the spell aguamenti.

Seamus glared at Dean.

"But what I don't understand is, why would Cormac do something like that?" Harry said thoughtfully focusing on his gold bowl and water.

"I'm not sure...a dare maybe?" Hermione asked also focusing on her work.

"You sure it isn't Malfoy setting him up?" Ron asked bluntly not even bothering picking up his wand.

"I don't think he is, he seems really genuine and actually angry at Cormac," Hermione stated filling up the bowl perfectly.

"Angry? You'd think he'd have a right laugh at Harry's expense," Ron muttered finally trying to fill his bowl.

"That's what I thought Ron but if he was to laugh at it he wouldn't even mention it to us at all and carry on laughing,"

"Least he's mentioned it or I wouldn't have never known that probably half the school thinks I'm some sort of slut," Harry grumbled.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure not **that** many people has read it," Hermione comforted.

"Um..." Padma shifted beside Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Actually...I've seen a load of posters like that around the seventh floor," Padma said meekly.

Harry's buried his head against the desk.

"Thanks mate," Ron muttered to Padma who looked very sheepish.

* * *

Draco waited for the Golden Trio outside the Charms class, he then them emerge from the crowd with a very furious looking Harry.

"I want to kill that prick!" Harry stated loudly to Draco.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Draco comforted Harry.

"Which is?" Ron asked.

"If we do anything rash we'd be the ones in trouble, we have to get Cormac to admit it and.."

"And since me, Ron and you are prefects he'd be the one in trouble!" Hermione realised.

Ginny marched towards the group.

"Have you seen thi-"

"Yes," was the simultaneous response the red haired girl had received.

"He is so going to get Bat Bogeyed," Ginny muttered darkly.

Draco shuddered in the memory of him receiving the bat bogey hex from Ginny. He almost felt sorry for McLaggen. Almost.

"Okay, so here's what going to happen..." Draco whispered to the others.

* * *

Cormac strutted out of his lesson and into the corridor.

"Oi, McLaggen," Draco called.

Cormac's head swiftly turned to Draco.

"What do **you **want?" Cormac asked looking up and down at Draco in disgust.

"I want to speak with you, but I'd like it to be somewhere private," Draco indicating to a nearby empty classroom.

"Very well, but make it quick," Cormac muttered marching inside the classroom.

Draco closed the door and silently whispering.

_"Colloportus,"_

"Well what is it?" asked Cormac crossing his arms.

"I want to talk about those posters regarding Harry Potter," Draco said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Ah, so you liked my prank then?" smirked Cormac.

"So it **was** you," Draco confirmed.

"Yeah, its time that little bitch was taught his place, when my mate dared me to post it everywhere I couldn't refuse," Cormac boasted.

"Oh yeah..." Draco nodded breathing slowly to retain his anger.

There was a faint sound of a chair scraping against the floor to which McLaggen didn't register so Draco carried on.

"But what I don't get is why turn against your own?" Draco asked.

"Why not? I mean you of all people know that Potter has been sticking his nose in the air and looking down at others for a while,"

_'Thats a bit rich,'_ Draco thought to himself.

"I'm pleased that I finally found something to humilate like this, but you know this could be the perfect blackmail," Cormac smirked.

"Blackmail?" Draco asked stunned.

"Well think about how desperate Potter will be for me to stop making these posters...very desperate,"

Draco did not like where this was going.

Cormac got a picture from his cloak pocket and shoved it in front of Draco's face.

It was the one with Harry in chains in nothing but a pair of boxers

"You and I both hate Potter, but have you seen him lately? He's turned out to be very beautiful,"

Cormac's fingers caressed the picture gently.

Draco glared at the Gryffindor.

"I can see it now, him at my feet like the bitch he is, calling me master,"

Cormac was actually joking, as he chuckled a bit after but to Draco this sounded deadly serious.

Draco's fist clenched up.

"Say if I get Potter into bed with me would you like to ride?" Cormac smirked.

Draco saw **red**.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Draco yelled and punched Cormac square in the jaw sending him flying against the desks.

Draco quickly whipped out his wand as Hermione blasted _**"CONFUNDO!" **_from the cupboard at McLaggen.

"Stuperfy!" raged a pretty pissed off looking Harry emerging from his invisibility cloak making Cormac fall to the ground.

Ron sent a stinging hex towards Cormac coming out from underneath the desk.

"_Chiroptera mucous!_"* Ginny roared also descending from the cupboard.

Several yellow like mucus creatures with bat wings emerged and began attacking Cormac's face.

"Who's the bitch now?" Harry smirked glaring at the fallen McLaggen.

Eventually Cormac ended up in the Hospital Wing.

While Madame Pompefry was tending to Mclaggen's swollen face, Snape loomed over the five students who looked furious.

"I see you've taken student's arrest a little too far..." Snape muttered eyeing Cormac's swollen eye.

"But Professor Sna-" Ginny started.

"I am fully aware of McLaggen has done and believe me, he **will **be punished," Snape interrupted.

A look of relief swept over Harry's face.

"The posters will be taken down by today, but perhaps you can take time to tell a professor, instead of taking matters into your own hands,"

"I don't regret what I did," Draco muttered.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, now get out of my sight," Snape snapped.

The five students walked away from the Hospital Wing, it wasn't until they were finally out of Snape's earshot Hermione spoke up.

"You know that was lenient for Snape," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"He doesn't blame us for how we've reacted, in fact he seems very angry at Cormac," Draco pointed out.

"Least that Flobberworm is getting punished," Ginny commented kicking a stone along the ground.

"Don't insult flobberworms, Gin, they're ten times better than Cormac," Ron muttered.

"Hey Draco," Harry called out slightly touching his arm.

"Yeah?" Draco suddenly feeling much happier Harry was paying attention to him.

"Thanks for your help," smiled Harry.

Harry wouldn't admit it, but part of him felt very happy when Draco defended him.

"No problem," Draco replied.

"By the way, why did you get so angry when Cormac was slagging off Harry like that?" Ginny asked.

They all stared at him waiting for him to answer.

"Well..." Draco started off.

_'Oh shit, don't give away your true feelings yet,' _Draco thought to himself.

"Well no one gets away with mistreating people who I consider friends," Draco said finally.

"Hm, who'd have thought..." Ron muttered to himself.

Hermione was smiling ear to ear along with Ginny.

"Wow, Draco I feel really honoured, thank you," Harry smiled.

"Hey, why not join us in Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ginny asked.

_'YES!'_ inner Draco cheered.

"Sure why not?" Draco smiled deciding to play it casual.

"Its a date then," Hermione smirked.

Draco could've sworn that Hermione gave him a wink but then again she could have something in her eye.

"Well, I'm going to see Hagrid," Harry said to the other four.

The other Gryffindor's went to join Harry but Draco stayed back knowing full well he wouldn't be in the half-giant's good books just yet.

"So how'd it go?" Blaise asked Draco finally catching up with him.

"Blaise...I'm repressing the side that wants to run down the corridor and shout out to everyone that I'm in Harry's good books," smirked Draco.

Draco looked so overjoyed Blaise thought the young Malfoy really was going to skip down the corridor and do just that.

* * *

"I'm glad the little bugger didn't get away with it!" Hagrid said loudly.

Hagrid was feeding a bunch of puffskeins a jar of dried up spiders in a crate while the Gryffindors stood there and watched.

"Yer see these Puffskiens? I'm gonna show 'em in me next lesson. Little tykes," Hagrid half cooed at the humming balls of yellow fur.

"The question is...who the hell is the person taking these pictures of Harry?" Ron asked clearly not interested in the Puffskeins...or the jar of dried up spiders.*

"The photographer for the Witchy Warts magazine...no one knows who they are really 'cept the people in charge," Hagrid revealed.

"How can we find the people making them?" Harry asked determined to lay this whole 'Lets molest Potter!' to rest.

"You can't its an anonymous company...you think its just you they've photographed and written about without their permission? They've been doing this for many years, alot of famous wizards and witches are angry about it," Ginny revealed.

"Why is this allowed? Isn't there a law against it?" Hermione pondered out loud.

"There is but they've managed to find a loophole as long as they keep their identities secret from the public then they're allowed to do it," Ginny explained.

Hagrid straightened up after his jar was empty.

"Listen Harry, eventually this will all pass, someone else other than yerself will be gettin' their attention and they'd 'ave forgotten yer by then," Hagrid comforted Harry giving him a pat on the back.

"I hope that's soon," Harry muttered.

"Anyway, me ears must be goin' funny by the puffskeins hummin' but I could've sworn you said that Malfoy helped yer,"

"He really did Hagrid," Harry confirmed.

"No one is more surpised than me," Ron concluded.

"Now, I can yer can handle yerselves but I warn yeh...Malfoy's are a devious bunch," Hagrid warned as he slightly frowned from the memory of Lucius.

"For now I trust him that he's changed," Harry said stubbornly.

"Ah...an Erumpent don' change its horns, but I hope for yer sakes that he has," Hagrid muttered stuffing bunch of dried leaves into his jar.

Harry thought to himself _'This weekend is going to be interesting...'_

**A/N: **

***I couldn't find a incantation for the Bat Bogey Hex so I made up one using the words from the classification words.**

***I actually have a similar experience to Ron of becoming ****arachnophobic ****because of your siblings. But strangely enough I found Aragog in the Gamecube version scarier than the one in the movie.**

**Cormac's dialogue had alot of editing. Because enough he's pompous he's not bad, he's more of an idiot. Cormac did this deed more for the dare than to hurt Harry even though he enjoyed it.**

**BTW**

**Thank you to all your feedback regarding Snape. I would like to clarify unless a fanfic author would totally change the personality I don't think Snape would ever really be evil.**

**I personally feel that Snape would indeed be a dark wizard without the demise of Lily. But evil I don't think so.**

**From the moment it was revealed that Snape bullied by James Potter immediately everything about his character made sense to me. **

**I understood why Snape hated Harry so much (although it was already mentioned it was more clearer), why he hates Sirius and Remus, why he treats Slytherin better than the other houses and why he has a disdain for Gryffindor.**

**The Dark Arts seemed to me like a comfort almost to Snape at the very thought of himself overpowering his enemies. Without Lily's demise then he wouldn't have a limit of how far to go with people.**

**But I don't think he'd be evil like killing children and such.**

**But he'd be very misguided in my opinion.**

**Till Next Time**

**~Blazenix**


End file.
